Naruto's Kamui
by Fanfictionking1
Summary: Instead of being destroyed Senketsu was transported, by a portal on the ride down to earth, into the world of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

what if at the end of Kill la kill Ryuko saw Senkentsu wasn't destroyed but was sent into a portal into a certain blonde ninjas land. By the way I will have the readers decide if there to be a 'Naruto' or a 'Naruko'. I would prefer Naruto but Naruko would be easier to do. I will give you guys four chapters (including this one.) to decide if Naruto keeps his 'D' or gets the 'V".


	2. The adventure begins

To all my readers I have dicided to end the question as of now due to lack of votes. sorry to those that wanted to all those that **DID** replied to my question of making Naruto a girl or keeping him a boy, I have come up with a solution I will keep Naruto boy but to use Senketsu he will have to use his Oiroke no Justu (Sexy jutsu). To me it seems fair letting Naruto stay a boy but having to be a girl use more power while dealing the perverts. And to those wondering how Naruto will Senketsu as a boy without attracting attention, he will be wearing a seal that puts a genjutsu around him. The seal will be provided by the Sandaime and the genjutsu from Kurenai. (First chapters will be from Senketsu's POV) Well without further a do lets start the show.

I could feel my self being torn, thread by thread by the blistering heat as Ryuko and I fell down to earth in a fiery blaze. To think after all that work, all the blood, sweat, and tears me and Ryuko shed, that after all that we would die in the end. I then remembered Ryuko being a Life-fiber Conduit*1 I then realized Ryuko would live. I wanted to shout in joy, but I did not for the fear Ryuko learning about my possible demise. My thoughts were shattered by Ryuko. "Don't push yourself, Senketsu!" "It,s a bit late to be saying that after all we've been through." "Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled out in alarm. "But this for the best. I,m sure your father can rest in peace now. I,m glad I met you. It was fun." "You idiot! I don't want your farewells!" "Don't cry Ryuko. Sailor suits are made to be grown out of. From on, you're free to wear want your want. Clothes that are far more cuter than I ever could be." I said. "Fine! I'll do just that! I'll wear clothes that'll dye you green with envy!" She said as she watched me burn up and fall apart before her eyes with tears filling her eyes. Before long I finally fell apart into dust. The last thing I saw and heard was Ryuko's tears finally being released and her yelling out "SENKETSU!" before I knew no more.

To those that commented and favorited this story I thank you. I read the comments and tallied the results being 2:1 vote of Naruto staying a guy. I decided to try and satisfy everyone and make Naruto s boy but make to where Naruto has to transform into a girl to use Senketsu. The reason why? Senketsu was made for a girl. Isshin Matoi ( or Kiriyuin) specifically made Senketsu for his daughter. Even with this others can wear and even use Senketsu but not the same level. Any way there's my answer and I'll see you later. By the if you're into good stories about Dark and powerful Naruto with lots of action and with a long and good plot I recommend "Black Flames Dance in the wind: rise of Naruto. The story comes together so well you'd wish it was cannon and the action is to die 's like the Naruto version of Dragon Ball Z. Speaking of DBZ check out my other story Naruto: Saiyan Origins. It's a story about Naruto being the very first Saiyan. No more needed to be said right? Anyway I'll see you later.

*1: Seeing as there was no cannon name for what Ryuko was Icame came up with the name of Life-Fiber Conduit (LFC). To me it sounded cool and it still does.


	3. The arrival

Hello once again, when we left off Senketsu had just burned up into nothing or did he? Some of you are probably wondering how Senketsu will helphow Naruto. Well here's your answer: Kyuubi. Seknetsu will be in a near-death panic. (I mean after all he is prone to human emotions ,if he isn't why or how did he start crying after Ryuko called him warm and comfy.) He in his survival instinct panic will search for the biggest powersource he can find he will find Kurama AKA Kyuubi. He'll find him and latch on to Naruto. 'Nough said let's start. (Senketsu POV)

I could feel myself floating, drifting even. 'Is this Sanzu no Kawa?*1 I asked myself. I then realized i was whole again and could see. I could see a large oriental bridge with a bare cherry tree on the side. The water surrounding me was murky, though when I looked closer I was shocked to see faces and the outline of people in the water. I felt the souls trying to grab me but failing as I floated away. The water began to pick up speed and soon I was just about to be under the bridge. The one now casting a black wall from it,s mid section. I don't know how but i knew that if I crossed the line, it would be all over. The water slowed down tremendously to a trickle as if to increase my terror and despair. Seeing the water being so slow and weak now I began to try and fight against it but could not as if i was being held down. I inched closer to the deathly losing my hope along to the way. When I was no less then a inch away I had lost all hope. "Don't give up you idiotic bastard." The whisper was like a yell across the deathly silent river. Even the senseless whispers of the dead stopped and the water stopped as well as if to see what would happen. "What am I doing?" I whispered quietly to myself. "What am I doing?" I whispered loudly to myself. "What am I doing?" I spoke to myself, my voice no longer a whisper. **"RYUKO WHAT AM I DOING!?"** I yelled to myself. "Ryuko what the hell am I doing?!" "You're fighting!" That was all I heard before I began to fight against the water. I began to fight just like Ryuko would've done. Slowly I made my way from the damned black wall of death. When I was thirty feet from the bridge I felt a tug and swam harder and faster thinking the water was trying to pull me back. I felt the tug again and then realized the tug was coming from in front of me before the the tug turned into a pull and I was harshly and rapidly pulled away from the bridge. A soothing feminine voice sounding of silk and comfort reached my ears.(?) "_It is not your time ... Senketsu!"_ that was I heard before I once again black out.

(NORMAL POV)

Ryuko could not believe it as she watched her best friend (besides Mako) was slowly torn apart. She watched him turn to dust and couldn't do a damned thing. She couldn't help but yell out his name as the last bits of floated out of her arms before everything faded to black. When she come to she saw Senketsu whole she wanted to call out to him but was interrupted by a feminine voice. "_Don't! This is a test of his will."_ The voice spoke."Like hell I care! I lost him once I won't lose him again." Ryuko exclaimed to the voice. _"If you interrupt to soon you will lose him, for good this time!" _Ryuko was silent for a while before speaking in a low desperate voice "So what the hell am I suppose to do? Just him drift away?" She could almost feel the voice smirking at her. _"I told you not interrupt too soon, I never said anything about not helping him. Senketsu may be powerful but event he most powerful need help sometimes." _ The voice spoke with mirth in it's tone. Ryuko looked at Senketsu and saw he was under the bridge about to touch a black wall. When she saw this she shouted out "Don't give up you idiotic bastard!". The water seemed to stop and all was silent when Senketsu whispered to himself "What am I doing?". As soon as he said this her vision started to get blurry. "What am I doing?" Senketsu whispered louder as Ryuko vision was now fuzzy. "What am i doing?" He asked himself. **"RYUKO WHAT AM I DOING?!" **BY now Ryuko,s sight was gone but she could still hear. "Ryuko what the hell am I doing?" Senketsu asked. "You're fighting!" was all she managed before blacking out. Ryuko saw streaks of light in the dark before she heard "... in there!" 'It sounds like Satsuki.' Ryuko thought. "Hang in there." the voice yelled as Ryko came closer to the ground. "Ryuko!" Ryuko ,s snapped open as she came too with start. "Ryuko!" Satsuki yelled out again. She caught Ryuko and was pushed back. Before long she could feel everyone trying to slow her all hit the wall and everyone was in a mass of tangled limbs. Satsuki looked at Ryuko and said "Welcome back." "I'm home,Sis." at that everyone smiled and laughed in joy for the fact the war was over and peace was at hand.

(with Senketsu)

Senketsu awoke to find himself in a room with a young teenage blonde boy in a orange suit sleeping on a futon. Senketsu didn't care that he only just barley escaped death. He only had one thing on his mind. '**HUNGER!'** was all he thought before lunging at the boy.

END

So guys what do you think? love it hate it? think I could have done it better? Just leave your comments, ideas, suggestion or what ever you like the reviews or just PM me and remember all types of criticism is welcomed just don't purposely flame me for the hell of it. Well guys I'm Fanctionking1 and I'll see you later.


	4. A new look, a new power

Hello guys welcome back to Naruto's Kamui. When we last left off Senketsu had just arrived in Naruto's world. Now lets begin.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead tired and wanted some sleep when he felt a presence over him. He awoke to find ... a Sailor suit? He was broken from his thoughts by the suit LUNGING at him. A piece of CLOTHING was attacking him. The suit grabbed him and pushed him against the tree, and oddly enough began ripping of his clothes. Even more disturbing was the fact the clothes began to TALK. "DON'T GO! PUT ME ON!" The suit began to take of his orange jacket. With this happening Naruto yelled out "What are you? A molester?" The suit responded with "PUT ME ON! AND REED ME BLOOD!" Freaked out Naruto said "What! The sailor suit is talking!" "DON"T BE SCARED! THERE"LL BE A SURPRISE AFTER YOU PUT ME ON!" "I knew it! The uniform is talking!" "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!" "_I_ do! Since when do uniforms ta-" "Quit your quibbling! FINE. I'LL YOU WEAR ME BY FORCE" AS the fought a cloud of dust kicked up. "Stop!" "THATS BETTER I'M A PERFECT FIT" (He shrunk. You become clothes and try not to shrink from from heat.) "Stop it!" After a while all was still for a brief moment before Naruto emerged from the cloud clutching the uniform with red and blue lightning arcing off of him when a huge amount of Chakra was forced out of him in massive tower of purple chakra. The spike was massive it was felt around the entire continet ( the red comes from Senketsu not the Kyuubi or at least not yet.)

(With Zabuza) Zabuza was sleeping peacefully when he felt a **MASSIVE** chakra spike. Zabuza awoke with a start and looked out the window of his small hut along with Haku to see the tower of chakra. 'This chakra it's unbelievable! Could it be ... one of the legendary Bijuu?' No that,s impossible, all the Bijuu were sealed or were they? Could this be another unknown Bijuu?' One thing is for sure, I don not want to face that thing!'

(With Team 7) Like Zabuza Kakashi was sleeping peacefully when he to felt the immense tower of power. All of Team 7 exited the house and looked at physical manifestation of power. "Incredible I haven't felt this much chakra since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha!" Kakashi commented. This caught the attention of the two present team members. "Kakashi-sensei you were there during the Kyuubi attack?!" Sakura asked. "Yes, I was on the front-lines. The ones whose jobs was to push back the Kyuubi." This shocked the students. They knew he was powerful the fight with Zabuza but they expect him to be strong enough to survive being on the front-lines of the Kyuubi! "To make it seem even more impossibly impressive I was only 14." This information shocked them into silence, leaving them to wonder to how strong is Kakashi. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the still immense power. And then he realized he was short one ninja. "Hey wait a minute. Where's Naruto? Last time I saw he was heading towards the ... Forest. Oh crap." Kakashi looked at the forest where the power was coming from fearing for his students life and well-being. 'Please be okay Naruto.'

(With Naruto) 'This power, it's amazing' Naruto thought as he looked at his new appearance. (Imagine when he gets the foxes power during his fight with Neji except blue and red.) The power died down and was gone after a few minutes. Naruto fell on his butt after the ordeal was done and fainted being too exhausted to fight his tiredness. As he slept he thought of his warm jumpsuit and his sailor magically became his jumpsuit.*1

*1 If you don't understand or think I changed the suit let me explain before you stop reading my story. Naruto thought of his jumpsuit because it was comfy and the suit willing to to do anything to keep his host from from permanently taking him off decided to take the form his old clothes (Senketsu is in a hunger-induced survival panic.) He will be able to access his powers in this form but only a minute (small) amount. I'd say like 5% of his true power. However the percentage will increase the more revealing the clothes are. Also He will be able to use the power of the suit as boy but the amount that will be controllable will cut in half. To make it more clear lets say the girl side (Naruko) has control over the 5% in his(hers) regular clothes the boy-side,s (Naruto) control be shot down down to 2.5%. If you still don't understand just PM about this or any other question you may have and I will answer as soon as possible and as best as I can.

Well guys I'm Fanfictionking1 and I'll see you later.


	5. show of power

(PREVIOUSLY ON NARUTO,S KAMUI: Hello guys last time we met Naruto had just gotten Senketsu and Senketsu had turned into Naruto jumpsuit what will happen next.) By the way I forgot to mention that the power of Senketsu will increase the more he fights and the more he looks like his true form. Well lets start this story.

(Nami on Kuni forest)

We find a young blond (Male term for yellow hair. Blonde =woman Blond=Man) boy. He was covered in dirt and grime. He was sleeping when young woman approached. Senketsu checked the persons intentions and discovered it not a woman but man. (I don't feel like changing Haku,s gender) He saw the man approach his new host and the intentions were to harm his host. As he was about to wake his host up the mans intentions changed to friendly. He let him approach his host but made his host tense for a possible fight or retreat. The man saw Naruto tense and approached cautiously. The man finally reached Naruto and gently shook him awake. "You could catch a cold if you sleep out here you know." The young man said. Naruto took a moment to wake up and a another to respond. "It,s fine man. I've never been sick a day in my life." Naruto said. He was about to call the figure a mam but something told him to call it a man. "I have a question." Naruto said. "What is it?" the man asked. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name mister?" "My name is Haku Naruto-kun. I have to say Naruto-kun your one the few people I've encountered and guessed I was a boy correctly." Haku said a little surprised. "Naruto-kun I have a question for you too." " What is it Haku-san?" "Are you a ninja?" Haku asked. Naruto smiled and nodded a yes. " Naruto-san do you have anyone precious to you?" Haku asked curiously. Naruto gave a megawatt smile and replied,"Yep! There's Sakura-chan Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, the Old-man, Iruka-sensei, and all the others." Naruto exclaimed. "You have so many precious people. You must be really powerful." Haku said. "What do you mean Haku-san?" Naruto asked confused. " I believe that people become truly strong when protecting what is precious to them." Naruto was about to respond when he felt a sharp sudden pain in his neck. Haku,s clone dispelled Haku took out the senbon from Narutos neck and began to walk away as Naruto lost his consciousness. "You're going to do great things Naruto-kun... grow strong." Then finally Naruto lost consciousness.

Naruto awoke to find himself in the room Sasuke and he shared. He looked under the covers to see if he was wearing the same clothes. He was relieved to see he was not wearing that girly sailor suit. He took off the covers and and threw them to the side before remembering he was not at his apartment. He picked up the sheets and began to make the bed as best as he could. As he was making the bed Kakashi walked into the room while reading his 'literature'. "Making the bed huh? I,m surprised, I expected it to be mess." Kakashi said jokingly. Naruto got a tick-mark at the insult and was about to yell at his sensei before deciding to play a little prank on him. Kakashi was expecting to start hear yelling, but was completely caught off guard when he heard a small quiet sobbing. He looked from his book to find Naruto in the corner sobbing. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Not you too Kakashi-sensei. I expected that from the others but not from you. You know I'm used to insults from others but not the ones from people I cherish. I thought you liked me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi felt like crap the more Naruto went on. "N-naruto I didn't mean it." Naruto found it harder and harder to keep up this charade as Kakashi apologized, soon he found it too much to keep in. Kakashi stopped apologizing when he heard snickering. He looked up to found Naruto holding a hand over his mouth. "Naruto?" Kakashi said his eye twitching out of exasperation. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" "Two things Naruto. 1: I hate you." "Love you to sensei." Interrupted Naruto. Naruto then began to feel like Kakashi was smirking. "And 2: Do something like this again and I'll get Sakura on you." Naruto immediately paled and nodded his head vigorously. One thing he knew was not to mess with Sakura, her punches hurt like hell.

Naruto got up from the corner and walked to the door when Kakashi grabbed his shoulder. "Naruto I have a serious question for you. Answer you last night?" "After the episode with Inari I left to go blow off some steam by training some more." Naruto soon found himself on the floor cradling his head. "Itai! (Ow) What was that for?! "You Baka! (Idiot) Your not supposed to train while recovering from chakra exhaustion!" Kakashi calmed himself down before he hurt his student more."Alright, next question. How close where you to that tower of light, in the forest while you where training last night?" "Tower of light?" Cool! How close was it to the house? How big was it? What was the color? What was it li- .Itai (ow)!" Naruto soon found himself on the floor again cradling his bruised head. "Stop hitting me!" Naruto yelled. "Stop being an idiot!" Kakashi yelled back. They continued to bicker back and forth before they both found themselves on the floor cradling their heads. They looked up to see Tsunami holding a frying pan with a pretty bid dent in it making them wonder how they were even alive at this point. They also noticed that the woman had a thrice (very) menacing and frightening aura around her. She was the devil itself now. " You two need to stop acting like children, there are people trying to relax!" She said in a low stern voice. The way a mother scolds her children. "Yes Ma'm." Kakashi and Naruto said together in a submissive tone. She huffed and walked out the door. Kakashi looked Naruto and said "Ok Naruto I'm gonna ask you again. How close where you to the tower of light? I don't know Kakshi-sensei I think I passed out after about a good solid 55 minutes of traing." Naruto answered truthfully. "Hmm That would explain why you don't know about it. It appeared an hour and a half after you left. Is there anything you saw after you woke up?" "Nope just a civilian gathering some odd looking herbs." This caught Kakashi,s attention. "Say Naruto could you take me to this place so I see what type of herb you friend used. It could help speed up my recovery." "Sure Kakshi-sensei. This just means you can get better faster. And that means more training. Don't you worry sensei I'll get us there." Naruto grabbed kakashi by his arm and all but dragged him to the site where he and Haku gathered herbs. Kakashi bent down one knee and examined the herbs. The plant was normal looking except for the flower which was a soft pink veiny bud hanging upside down with white petals. Naruto was gathering as much as he could before Kakashi stopped him. "Naruto stop that won't be necessary." "Hmm? Why not Kakashi-sensei?" "Because this is a herb called Sanjeevani*1 which is meant to help people recover from ... near-death states which means you had an encounter with the Hunter-nin who helped Zabuza escape. This is not good, with this the recovery time for Zabuza just shot down to 2 days. Which means he'll be ready for another fight tomorrow. Come on let's head back to the house, I think I smell Tsunami's cooking." With that Kakashi and Naruto left the clearing and headed back to the house. As they left a single glowing red thread of some sort floated down into the clearing. The thread hit the ground and began to crawl away.

(With Naruto and co.)  
Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the house and heard bustling from inside the house. They opened the door and was greeted with a mouth-watering aroma. They saw some simple chicken glazed in sauce with some white rice and vegetables for a side dish. "This looks delicious Tsunami-san!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunami giggled "Why thank you Naruto-kun. But no need to flatter me I,m sure you had better from your parents." (A.N: If it was cannon Naruto didn't say anything about his past after Inari,s out-burst. He just walked out.) Naruto stopped eating and looked down at his food, his hair over-shadowing his eyes preventing anyone from seeing the tears about to spilled out. He gripped the table to the point it splintered and cracked. Kakashi looked down at the table and was alarmed to see streams of blood dribbling down his students hand. "Naruto!" Naruto's hand unclenched the table and lowered his body to the table with his head hovering over his plate. He started to mumble so low only Kakashi could hear. "Tou-san, Kaa-san why did you leave me. Did you not love me? Did you see me only the fox as well?" Kakashi was to console his student when Naruto shot out of the chair knocking it over backwards. He looked up and allowed everyone to see the tears flowing down his emotionless face which stained his cheeks. Naruto quickly turned around and ran to the door he would have made had Sasuke not tackled him to the ground. "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Not until you tell whats going on you idiot!" Sasuke yelled back. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" Naruto questioned "YES!" Sasuke answered. "You would never understand being alone for all your life." Naruto said before pushing Sasuke off him. Naruto got up and began to run to the door and was tackled by Kakashi who gave him a chop to the neck knocking Naruto out. Kakashi picked up Naruto bridal style and put hi his futon. Kakshi walked down the stairs and was assaulted with questions from his team and Tsunami. "What's wrong with Naruto? Why was he so angry and sad?" Sakura asked worriedly. Kakshi sighed. "Naruto has always had a tough life." "But lots of people have had tough lives." Sakura interrupted. "Yes but not many are faced with contempt and hatred for their entire lives." Ever since he was born Naruto has questioned his purpose for living to the point of thinking he has nothing to live for and attempting suicide. This shocked and horrified Sakura,Sasuke and Tsunami. "H-how many times has he uh tried?" Sasuke nervously asked. Kakashi seemed to age 5 years. "Counting last year he,s tired over 20 times during his entire life, he got closer and closer until he almost succeed had a medic nin not given him a blood pill. That was 2 months ago, he hasn't tried since." Kakashi said tears flowing down his eyes. "Why did he stop?" Tsunami asked. Kakashi looked Tsunami straight in the eye for moments unnerving her. "The reason he stopped is because the Third Hokage asked him to. Hokage-sama and Naruto have a Grandfather-Grandson relationship. The Hokage told because he was hurting himself he was hurting him too."  
(with Naruto)  
Naruto was laying in his futon asleep dreaming about the conversation he had with the Hokage last yr.

FLASHBACK 1 yr ago  
Naruto was sitting in the visitor seat for the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a sad and disappointed face. "Naruto-kun why are you still doing this?" Sarutobi asked.  
"Because no one would care or be hurt be this." Naruto lifelessly said looking at the Hokage with dull eyes. Sarutobi's heart broke when he heard this. Sarutobi got up from his seat and walked around his desk towards Naruto his eyes never leaving him. He got down on one knee and hug Naruto making Naruto stiffen.  
"Don't be such a fool. I will always love you and care for you, so will the Ichiraku family and every other true friend you find and don't forget no matter what your parents love so much that they gave their lives for you. You are the embodiment of their love for each-other and yourself. No matter what never forget this for when you hurt yourself you everyone else who loves Mago (Grandson)." Sarutobi hug Naruto tighter. "Naruto couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Oji-chan (grandpa)."  
Naruto started to sob uncontrollably. "Why Oji-chan? Why does it hurt so much. Every time someone does something it hurts so much." "I know it hurts Naruto but they're hurting too. This world suffers from a curse known as hatred. As long as hatred exists people will always hurt. Only someone strong can break it." Naruto stopped crying a wiped away his tears and looked a Sarutobi. "Why don't you stop it Oji-chan? Aren't you strong?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm strong but not strong enough to break the chains Hatred casts on us. Naruto got up and looked Sarutobi straight in the eyes with a fire in his. "Don't you worry Jiji (old man) I'll get strong enough to shatter those chains into dust so hate can never exist again!" Naruto exclaimed loudly with so much conviction Sarutobi couldn't help but believe he would succeed. 'Minato,Kushina you would be so proud to see how much your son gone through and still be the kind-hearted boy he is today.'  
FLASHBACK END  
(In Naruto's mind.)  
Senketsu awoke to find himself in a sewer in front what looked to be like a giant jail cell. he was startled to see two blood red eyes and a large grin with canine teeth. (Look up Kyuubi grin) The eyes and grin disappeared and he heard a booming deep voice **"Who are you? What are you doing my hosts mind!?" The voice asked **_"What do you mean? This is obviously a sewer." Senketsu replied **"That is you are a wrong little cloth this the mind of my host. Now tell me why you're here before I devour you whole."** _The voice said before a flare of red came from Senketsu revealing it to be a nine-tailed fox. Senketsu sent out thread of life fiber constricting the fox and tied it down. _"I do not fear you beast. I am obviously the more powerful being." _Senketsu stated calmly. **"Insolent whelp! Release me at once and I might not rip you to shreds!" **The fox roared out. _"I am not so foolish to fall for such a obvious ploy. Besides I sense malicious intent from you towards MY new host and that I cannot and will not allow. So now BEGONE." _Senketsu commanded and the life fibers pushed the fox further into black abyss that the jail cell.  
**"DAMN YOU! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE YOU HOLD DEAR THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THAT BOY WHO HOLDS ME CAPTIVE!" **The fox furiously yelled out. _"YOU CAN TRY BUT I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU ... Kyuubi no Kitsune_ (Nine-tailed fox)!"Senketsu yelled back but whispered the last part but he knew the fox could still heard him and he got a furious growl as an answer. _'I can handle this beast easily but this boy can't yet. He will my power but can he handle it? Only one way to find out, lets do something reckless.' _With that thought finished Senketsu attached life-fibers through out the boys mind attached them to what seemed the be pipes. the life-fibers grew on the pipes partially covering them like fleshy red vines (look up the prototype cinematic trailer focus on the first 25 seconds and you're have a pretty good idea on how the life-fibers look and grew.) The vines glowed an neon red and then stopped. _"It is done." _ Senketsu said before light in the sewer faded and left him the dark once more.  
(with Naruto)  
Naruto was sound asleep when his body started to glow blue before turning neon red. If one was to look at him from above they would have seen his Chakra paths radiating they natural blue before turning neon red.  
END  
Hey guys sorry for the wait to make This this chapter extra long at a astonishing (for me anyway) 2831 words I try to make the next chapter longer but no promises. Fanfictionking out.


End file.
